


过冬

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 摸鱼, 沙雕, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“顶风做爱”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前都是发在微博上的随意沙雕，但现在完结了（大概）且有车，所以这里也备一份
> 
> 最初的脑洞是来自朋友圈的一则文章，大体是说疫情囤货，法国人在囤红酒和安全套，德国人在囤意面和卫生纸【这篇文章不一定完全准确，我只是看到这个后突发奇想有了灵感
> 
> 但后来就和这个没什么关系了，就是沙雕粉红泡泡，最终开车【】
> 
> 思考了一下，还是把那几句在微博上随便敲的“车”添在了最后【完全是当时在微博输入框里现场胡码的，只为了抱怨写车好累，所以和正文风格有巨大出入】
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修
> 
> 希望各位身体健康，一切顺利

都三月中旬了，冬天早就过去了。况且， 2020年，谁家还“多囤些食粮和生活用品好度过这个寒冷的冬天”？所以说，这次这个什么新冠病毒的还真是厉害，人们为了能在它的极高传染性下逃过一劫，搬空了所有超市的库存来为专家所呼吁的“自我居家隔离”做准备。

的确，不可能所有人都愿意乖乖待在家里的。所以各地方政府都出台了相关办法，千言万语汇成一句话：不是必要情况，就请各位乖乖待在家里，我们会巡逻检查的，听话。也因此，面对即将突然严苛不少的物资采买条件，人们就更加不放过戒严真正开始前这最后的囤货机会。

就在明天，法兰西也要“失去自由”了。所以这天下午，Ben和Rey都默契地分别又去了一趟超市，查漏补缺。

有必要稍微介绍一下。Ben Solo和Rey，既是室友又是校友，只不过年近三十的男人已是博士兼助教，仅仅十九岁的少女才刚上大一。以及，不要多想，他们只是纯洁的普通室友关系……至少目前还是。

按理说，应该有点什么的。Ben知道自己心里早就悸动不已，奈何他实在没能从Rey的身上看到一丁点端倪。哦对，值得一提的是，Ben是个土生土长的法国人，而Rey则是一位跑来法国念大学的德国人。所以说，刻板印象不可取——Ben·法国人生性浪漫而大胆·Solo至今都顶多只敢在心里想想，自己“到时候”会如何精心地准备一场梦幻无比的烛光晚餐来向女孩告白，以及她在接受了这份心意后，他们会如何过上甜丝丝的“真正的同居生活”。他只希望Rey也不要是那种所谓的“纯种德国人”——直来直去，有什么说什么——不然她这般没有丝毫表示，百分之九十九就是对自己没感觉。

但，怎么说呢，也许有些东西就是刻在基因里的。这次囤货，除去必要的、普遍的物资，比如各类食物和消毒用品、口罩，二人的购物偏好还是有挺大出入的。先说Rey吧，一盒一盒堆满壁橱的意面倒还能理解，可这半个储物间的卫生纸是怎么回事？有必要这么多吗，能用得完吗——Ben每每想到这个，都忍不住再疑惑一番，却丝毫不认为自己那摆完了五个酒架的红酒和床头柜里码得整整齐齐满满当当的安全套有什么问题。

怎么了。鬼知道要多久才会解禁，万一在这段时间里，他们的关系得到了质的飞跃呢？总是有备无患的好，他可是各种牌子各种类型都收了一盒呢；不只如此，他还打算今天再去转一圈——有几款可能会特别出彩的，他想多存一点。咳。

说来也是巧了，这两位室友总会在一些出其不意的地方心有灵犀。Ben是从家里又出去了一趟，Rey则是在图书馆还完书后直接从学校奔向超市——可他俩竟然同时回到了家，就这么带着战利品相遇在了公寓的楼下。

“嘿，Rey，真是巧……呃……我来开门吧，我比较好掏钥匙。”男人一边感叹这小姑娘怎么又扛回来了两提卫生纸，一边试图能自然地、不着痕迹地用身体挡住自己手上拎着的那一袋安全套。

“是啊，你也刚从超市回来……咳，那就麻烦你了，Ben，太感谢了。”她的法语带着些许德国口音所特有的硬朗，听上去总是很……一本正经。然而此刻，女孩的脑袋里却是另一番完全不正经的碎碎念——还真不愧是法国人啊……可是，记得刚刚在排队收银时刷新闻，说是这边好像又发布了一则新公告，什么‘分居两处的情侣也不允许到对方的住处约会，要一视同仁地居家隔离’之类的……那可真是惨极了，他就白买这么多盒了……

不对。

等一下。

他什么时候脱单了？！


	2. Chapter 2

非要说的话，Rey觉得Ben也不一定就是脱单了——毕竟就自己所知，男人似乎从未带人回家过，也似乎从未彻夜不归过……除了几次他去父母那里过周末。但这不算，况且他每次走之前都还会专程和自己报备一声。想象一下，这要真是正儿八经的恋情，次次都跑去对方家里约会也就算了，可完事后都不像电影里那样抱着爱人温存一夜的吗，急匆匆地洗干净就走？啧，这个应该会很减分，一点都不体贴啊。

鉴于大部分人应该都不是很能忍受这种“无情”，所以她有理由认为，Ben只是有了床伴。这就能说得通了，出去开间房解决一下，然后冲个澡穿衣服走人，简单方便，也不用管后续那些有的没的。嗯。成年人嘛，有生理需求再正常不过了，双方也是你情我愿互利互惠，没什么的……

可她就是感觉胸口闷闷的，哪哪都不太舒服。Rey不知道这股气是从何而来，也不知道该怎么发泄，只好有意无意地“躲”着他，不愿意在家里和男人对上。难道是“室友有性生活而我却没有，所以我羡慕嫉妒恨”？倒是有点可能。但平时生活中没遇到合眼缘的，总不能委屈自己、为了做而做吧。那这么看来，她还确实有些羡慕Ben和他的床伴，能在茫茫人海中碰上如此满意的身体——瞧瞧Ben·精力旺盛·Solo那天手里提了多少安全套，他一定非常中意和那个人的欢爱。

啧，真是可惜啊，他这次可要憋坏了。哼。不然为什么几乎每次路过他的房门，都能瞄到他趴在地上做俯卧撑？这绝对是在发泄身体里多余的能量。而且，俯卧撑就俯卧撑，用得着不穿上衣吗，难不成他平时去健身房也会裸着上半身吗？不过，看他的汗珠滑过锁骨和因为喘息而不断起伏的健硕胸肌，一滴一滴地砸在地板上，好像也能够理解了。想必谁都不会喜欢那种湿乎乎的布料黏在身上的触感。

但忍不住说句题外话，这男人的身材还真是见了鬼的高大魁梧，跳动的筋肉也无不在明示他的力气和侵略性……那就，也同情一下他的床伴吧，这段日子得挨饿了。

哼。

而至于时不时被念叨一番的Ben Solo，其实也处在某种水深火热之中。他很困惑，不明白到底哪里出了问题。明明现在强制居家自我隔离，自己和Rey会是比之前还要再“亲密”些的朝夕相处——同在一个屋檐下，又是最需要守望相助的时刻——可事实上，他们俩却是更难碰上一面了。不夸张，满打满算快一个礼拜了，自己也就“见”了女孩不到五次，还都是在自己活动身体的时候她从门口路过，只两句轻飘飘的“嘿，Ben”“嘿，Rey”就算是全部对话了。

对，Rey的问候也太随意了，貌似满不在乎……难道她喜欢的其实是那种弱不禁风的瘦削类型？老天，这可就难办了。

咳，说回刚刚的……没错，除了这种比口罩还罕见的“偶遇”外，Ben真的完全捉不到少女的踪迹。不知道是是停课后紧密的时间表终于得以松懈，还是单纯因为对现在的疫情充满焦虑——总之她的作息一下子改变了很多，比如早餐会晚吃好几个小时，相应地午餐也会推迟很多，而晚餐则有时干脆就略过了……反正，男人这几天都按照原先习惯的时间点到做饭，便压根不可能在厨房遇上她了。

要知道，一起在厨房捣鼓东西的时候，最适合聊天了。

Ben偏向于认为，她可能只是情绪不太稳定，想待在自己的“舒适区”里以求得一些安全感。毕竟，小姑娘才不到二十岁，且她哪里经历过这次这么大的阵仗，又是各种停摆又是强制居家隔离的，甚至还不能出去散散心。可也不能一直这样啊，先不说这已经严重影响到自己想要趁机与女孩拉近距离的计划，光是持续性的心理亚健康，所会带来的后果都够她喝一壶的。

看来，是很有必要主动约她“出来”一次了……这都是在为Rey着想，嗯，就是这样。

于是，十分钟后，窝在床上玩手机的少女就在收到了一条来自隔壁的信息后陷入沉思——奇怪啊，为什么自己既想干脆利落地直接拒绝掉这个“你有没有兴趣今天一起做晚餐，然后我们一起吃”的邀约，让他碰一鼻子的灰……又不知为何心底痒痒的，想要立马回复一个“好”呢？

一定是因为禁足令。她太久没和人交流了，太无聊了。一定。


	3. Chapter 3

结果显而易见，Rey当然还是接受了Ben的邀约，于下午六点左右也出现在厨房中。而不是像前几天那样，为了不见自己的室友，选择各种跳过正餐，然后再鬼鬼祟祟地摸出来觅食……也不知道这么难为自己到底是为什么，但好像只要哽住了这一口气，她就算是占了上风——尽管，她自己都能没想清楚，“这一口气”究竟是哪里来的；尽管，所谓“引起了这一切”的Ben Solo，应该对此一无所知。

真是见了鬼了。在看见自己这位室友前，她还隐隐有些后悔，觉得自己答应得太过轻易了，也不确定到底应该用什么态度面对他——前提条件是，自己内心深处这说不清道不明的复杂情绪不会影响到她对表情的控制；可一看到那个逆着夕阳的高大剪影，那个正低着头专注于料理的黑发男人，她就抑制不住地勾起嘴角，乱七八糟的思绪也瞬间被一种傻呼呼又甜丝丝的喜悦所取代。

Rey觉得自己现在的样子一定蠢极了，她甚至只顾着盯着Ben看，而忘记了回答他的问候。

不过也无所谓——事实上，男人在看到踏着余晖的少女忽地绽开笑颜时，脑袋里就已经炸起了五颜六色的小礼花，一朵接一朵，连硝烟都是彩虹做的。

但自古以来，尤其是在这种情境下，必然会突然冒出一个什么将一切梦幻拉回现实——是Ben的iPad，他正开着一个新闻网站；而下午六点整，恰好是每天开始直播的时间。所以，满屋子的各色泡泡就被字正腔圆的主持人戳破了：

“……警方称，在昨日巡逻时，他们依据‘疫时隔离条例’，逮捕了一位正准备前去情人家约会的男性青年。我们在此再度提醒各位，条例适用于所有市民，包括异地而居的情侣。所以，您可能只被允许和自己的室友做爱……”

噗，最后那句一本正经的调侃是怎么回事，难不成被捕的正是这位主持人的男朋友？Rey小小地哼笑了一声，却又立刻想起，好像面前这个男人也是这么个情况。于是，她便偷偷瞟了几眼，想看看Ben的反应——呃，这副耳根都红透了的尴尬模样，还带着一丝不安，难不成他今天才意识到禁足令的这一部分细节？以及，不能去床伴那里，令他这么的焦躁吗？啧。

她当然不知道，Ben只是单纯地被他自己刷了脑内的屏：和室友做爱和室友做爱和室友做爱和室友做爱和室友做爱……怎么就被这么说出来了怎么就被这么说出来了怎么就被这么说出来了怎么就被这么说出来了……

虽然，他也确实是“才意识到”。

“Ben？”大概是被心中莫名的酸涩戳中了要害，女孩忍不住想刺他一下，“那个，要是卫生纸不够用了的话，你可以直接去储物间拿我的。”

……啊？

“就，咳，我真的不是故意的，但那天从超市回来在楼下遇到，我不小心看到了你买的东西……”Rey只当他是在疑惑“欸，我的室友怎么发现我有床伴了”这样的问题，“正常生理需求嘛，我懂。但就，特殊时期，就先自己动手解决吧，至少卫生纸是不缺的。你买的那些……反正等疫情过了你们就可以用了。”人类的体面，果然是少不了卫生纸的支持。哼。

“呃……是我唐突了，我很抱歉，我就是听到刚那个新闻，顺口这么一说。”见男人的表情很是复杂，加之自己也算是过了一把嘴瘾，她便还是决定胡乱说点有的没的，试着缓和一下此刻僵硬得快要掉出渣渣的气氛，毕竟抬头不见低头见的，“不过自从‘发现’你这个，我其实也有考虑过的，要不要在疫情结束后看看给我塞情书的人里有没有顺眼的家伙……”

可怎么说呢，气压似乎比之前更低了。Ben叹了一口气，停下了手上的活计，然后扯下一张厨房纸，极其认真地开始擦拭刀具。直到锋利的刃尖被来回摩挲了好几次，直到少女的不明所以被一滴一滴地发酵成笼罩在脊柱上的恐惧和寒意，他才抬起了脸，目光至晦暗……却也至深情：

“我真没有想过会是在这样的情况下用这种方式说出来……罢了，你听清楚，不止那天你看到的那些，我还有满满一床头柜的存货。那里边的每一盒，我是说每一只，都是要用在你身上的，Rey，没有什么别人，只能是你，只会是你，只有你，必须是你，也必须是我……你现在，还来得及报警。”

——然而要命的是，女孩在听完这些后，竟无意识地夹了一下大腿。


	4. Chapter 4

他们做了。

说突然吧，前戏其实还挺缱绻的，充足又从容，一点也不像是临时起意；可要说不突然，厨房里那料理到一半就被匆匆抛下了的晚餐就很尴尬了。

一个多小时前那一出……先说Ben Solo吧。他在放出那席狠话的同时，心底已然暗暗估算好了女孩的反应——百分之五十“和他直接成为陌生人”，百分之四十五“将他怒斥着暴打一顿”，百分之五“听从他的‘建议’真的去报警”……或者说，都上演一遍。还挺悲哀的，他压根没想过自己会被接受。所以也就更加不可能料到，Rey的答复会比预计的再恶劣一百倍，当然了，是朝着另一个极端的“恶劣”——她竟然，夹了一下大腿！

不知道女孩的这个小动作到底戳着自己的哪根神经了，Ben就是觉得鼻腔里似乎热热的。还有小腹那一块，那一大块。

至于Rey呢，她确实是忍不住顺着Ben的凶残言论偷偷想象了一下——非要说的话，那也并不怎么凶残——然后，被馋到了。咳。怎么了，被这么个身材大了自己整整一圈的俊朗男人按在床上消耗安全套，还是根本就看不到尽头的任务量，难道不带感得要死吗？要讲道理。

况且，方才那个——求爱，对吧？

很多原先一直朦朦胧胧的事物，如今便豁然开朗了。她又不傻……至少，没傻到那个程度。所以，再认真地想一遍：和爱人在窝里随时随地做黏糊糊的爱——天堂和地狱，都不过如此吧。

于是，少女被突然气势汹汹逼近眼前的男人托着屁股抵在了客厅的墙上，她却也配合地用双腿勾住了他的腰。这可比夹腿明确多了。但Ben还是忍不住问了，问她为什么要夹腿，问她怎么一点也不抗拒。而Rey则在此时才反应过来，自己刚刚不小心暴露了期待与渴望……不过，她是个大方的女孩，认为承认这个没什么大不了，甚至坦荡得让Ben怀疑，他是不是被调戏了一把——“因为我觉得应该挺美味的。并且这么觉得很久了。”

不用多说，女孩一定不是被撂在她自己的床上。毕竟，东西都在Ben那里。所以，是他的房间和床榻，是他的味道。居家隔离的关系，二人都只是穿着最简单的居家服——换句话说，十分地好脱。只是，Rey下午还纠结时，做了一小会儿瑜伽试图调整心态，因而身上还多了一双踩瑜伽垫用的棉袜。鬼知道Ben Solo这是什么奇怪的癖好，非要她继续穿着这双刚过脚踝的白色袜子，说什么也不许脱。啧，看上去简直和小电影里那种一模一样。

没错了，Ben·我的小姑娘打扮成这个样子果然可爱极了·Solo也正是这么考虑的。如果，这也能被称为“打扮”的话。平时看色情片还不觉得，那些面庞清嫩身材娇小的女性演员只穿双棉袜或者只穿着运动鞋，到底有什么好特别的。但现在，躺在身前的是Rey，他好像忽然就抓到这其中的玄妙了。具体也说不上来，大概是那种青涩而活泼的少女感，澄澈又充满了生机。女孩被好好骚扰过了上半身，颈间和肩头布满了殷红的吻痕和轻浅的齿印，就连那对闪着水光的红肿乳尖也被环着乳晕刻下了一圈齿痕，她却紧接着再被捉着纤细的脚踝强势地分开了双腿，露出藏在一层稀疏软发下的粉嫩私处。

她应该也感觉到了吧，娇羞的唇瓣因为大张着的腿根而被拉开了些许，那种已经略显粘腻的分离感；不止如此，微微开合着的入口估计也让最外围的粘膜体会到了春季微凉的空气。于是，她的脚趾才在不薄不厚的棉袜下蜷了起来，矛盾地在耻意中讨要爱抚。

当Ben趴伏在Rey的腿间服务时，少女就顺势把一条腿挂在了他的肩上，还不时地用脚掌勾勒男人后背上的健硕肌肉，用棉料摩挲他已然泛起了薄汗的皮肤。可也不是说，她这样嚣张地挑事，一点代价也不用付出——随着Ben对那处肉蒂越来越熟捻地吮吸和舔舐，淌着爱液的入口也终于不只是单纯地泛滥，而是渐渐放松了警惕，在跳动中放了他的两根手指进去。而这一通耐着性子的攻略，无论是过程还是后续结果，都让Rey哼着鼻音湿润了眼眶，酥软的腰肢也暗暗升起了挣扎之意。

但是放心，这个在平日里无比好说话的温和男人，只会在找到那块充血的组织后牢牢地压住她的腰身，然后一遍又一遍地狠狠弯曲被她紧紧裹住的指节，与他口中吸吮的动作配合得天衣无缝。不难想象，几分钟前还勾着嘴角惹事生非的少女，现在连哭都哭不出来了。圆润的指腹生着恰到好处的薄茧，最适合抠挖揉弄那片鼓胀的区域。他的力道和速度还那么均匀，加之外边的讨好她也喜欢极了……毫无悬念的，不出多一会儿Rey就喘息着绷直了身体，并随着他暂时没打算停下的逗弄继续一阵一阵地痉挛着，直至她连颤抖的力气都失去了。

再然后，就是品尝那处作为主菜的娇气甬道了。它刚被调教松软，敏感地带也已被完全摸清，温热湿滑的内壁还会在怪物挤进来时乖巧地拥上去亲近。虽说女孩平时玩的压根不能和这个尺寸同日而语，但好歹也是见过点世面的，知道该如何放松，如何慢慢接纳闯进来的庞然大物。更别提Ben事先还仔仔细细地做过了准备工作，进入的同时也在贴心地按摩着仍硬挺着的花蕊。

Rey习惯身前的男人，倒没花太久的功夫。高涨的情欲会帮助她以最快的速度调整到最佳的状态，令她能清晰地感觉到身体内部的脉搏，甚至好像听到了腔壁含着躁动不安的性器蠕动时咕叽咕叽的水声。而等真正地抽动起来，这动静就更大了，只不过没几下就被少女甜软的哼叫盖了过去。腰下被垫了枕头，分量十足的顶部比指腹还要舒服，在重重地撞上需要被用力顶弄的敏感带之前，分明的棱角会从入口就开始刮蹭着细滑的内壁，然后再于舒爽的收缩中一路研磨到最深处，同样深情地揉弄更为隐秘也更为娇嫩的这处穹壁。

试试看，这怎么可能不在哭叫中被几近窒息的快感送上令她直接失神的高潮。

只是，情侣没能在一场欢爱中同时登顶，这个情况实在是太普遍了。就是苦了已经到达了极限的女孩，和他们身下这套无辜的被单。但Ben作为这张床字面意义上的主人，却并不以为意。他甚至在最后冲刺时将Rey翻转成了跪趴的姿势，就是为了能用更方便苛责各处弱点的体位来逼她洒出更多带着体温的清液，像是在他的床上画上标记。

而他在结束时，也交出了许多，很公平。就是Rey本来没特地想看看他到底弄出来了多少，是这混蛋非要把那个湿淋淋的小乳胶套搁在床头的，就放在她的眼前，专门给她“欣赏”。老天啊，这个恶趣味的魔鬼。

这就算是用掉第一只安全套了。虽然余量仍旧是个恐怖的天文数字，但就，反正闲着也是闲着，公寓各处都可以摆上几盒……咳，宅在家里顶风做爱，总比出外乱逛顶风作案要好，不是吗？再说了，他们一共有两张床，哪怕只在床上做，一天一换，也总会有个干燥惬意的地方相拥而眠，真是再舒心不过了。

“室友”嘛，是这样的。

【他们像是疯了一样地做了一场又一场，从他的寝室到她的卧房，从床到桌子上，从窗台到浴缸。满处都是体液，体液，和体液，以及正在从摘下的安全套里缓缓向外淌的体液。病毒，爱欲，禁足，痴恋……明天是末日吗？明天是末日吧。】


End file.
